The First Time We Met
by Anonymous Potter Lover
Summary: Oneshot. Two young, seven year old children, namely Harry and Draco, are dragged to some boring French restaurant in Surrey. It's too bad that there won't be anyone their age to hang out with. Wait...what about each other?


**Genre: **fluff, humor, and very mild romance

**Main Characters: **D, H (ships: D/H)

**Setting: **Pre-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer/Author Notes:** I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how much I wish I did. All characters in this story are the creation of J.K. Rowling. In any case, I'm not making money off of this, and in no way am I trying to infringe on copyright laws. I would also like to say that if my story in any way resembles that of anyone else's, it was not intentional. Any resemblance between my story and another is purely coincidental and I'm am sorry if this is so. Wow...that actually sounded serious! Hey, serious! Sirius: D I'm waay too HP happy. Not that that's really a bad thing...heh heh. Anyway, review, review, review! I'd love to hear what you think about my fanfiction. It would also be cool if you told me how I could improve. I _love_ to improve. It's so much fun. I can have improving parties and eat cookies and ice cream and cake!

**La Première Fois Que Nous Nous Sommes Réunis**

**The First Time We Met**

…

--------------------------------------------------

…

"Mummy, I don't want to go to the party! Pansy will be there!" A seven year old Draco whined while simultaneously clutching his toy wand.

Narcissa smiled and bent down to Draco. "Honey, it's your birthday party. Don't you want to go to your own birthday party?"

"No! Pansy is annoying. And Crabbe and Goyle are just stupid. I don't like them!" Draco made a face and Narcissa chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry Draco, but you have to go to the party. Your father wants you to meet someone. That man he talks about all the time," she said, ruffling his hair.

"But Mummy!" Draco wailed in desperation. He really didn't want to go to this Bon Appetit restaurant. How could sitting around with a bunch of old people be fun?

"I'm sorry honey, you have to go. Just think of all the presents you'll get." Narcissa hinted strategically.

Draco squealed, then quickly composed himself. "Presents? Really? I mean--Oh, alright. I'll go. Even if Crabbe and Goyle are going to be there." _As long as there are presents,_ Draco thought.

Narcissa smiled. They were going to have a great time. Though after Draco met the Dark Lord for the first time, there would be no spoiling him. She sighed softly and pushed him toward his room. "Go get dressed now, m'kay sweetie?"

Draco started towards his room, quickly looking back at Narcissa.

"Alright mummy."

--------------------------------------------------

"No! I won't go! You can't make me!" screamed a young seven year old Harry Potter. He ran around the other side of the car his uncle Vernon was trying to get him into. Apparently there was a big party at some nearby French restaurant and, Harry felt, anywhere his uncle, aunt, and cousin thought was fun was definitely not someplace he wanted to be.

"Get back here, boy," Vernon threatened. "Or you'll have no lunch for a week!"

Vernon lumbered toward Harry, grabbing at him with thick, pudgy fingers. Harry again dodged his uncle and darted around the other side of the car. Unfortunately he ran right into his horse-faced aunt Petunia who then proceeded to clamp his arms down and shove him into the car.

"Why did we ever keep that monster?" she asked Vernon, disgusted at Harry.

"I don't know," Vernon wheezed. "I don't know. He's not worth the trouble."

Inside the car, Harry's cheek was pressed hard against the cold glass of the window.

"Give it to me!" Dudley demanded, trying desperately to pry open Harry's fist.

"No!" Harry replied determinedly. Dudley would _not_ get the chocolate he spent so long saving for.

"NOW!"

"NO!" Harry yelled at the top of his small seven year old lungs.

Dudley grabbed a pen and held it just above Harry's face. "Give it to me or I'll draw all over you!"

"I WON'T!"

"AAGGHH!" Dudley grunted in frustration. He promptly started to draw stupid pictures all over Harry's face.

"Stop! Stop it!"

"Not unless you give me the chocolate!"

"No!"

Dudley pressed harder.

"Ow! Stop it! Alright!" Harry opened his fist, letting the chocolate bar drop out of his hand.

Dudley quickly snatched it and opened it, looking at it greedily. He took a large bite and spoke through his full mouth, a look of triumph plastered over his face.

"Finers scheepers. Gess I ged th' Shoclah."

The front two car doors slammed as Petunia and Vernon got into the car.

"I'd better not have any more trouble from you." Vernon hissed from the driver's seat. "Otherwise it'll be no lunch _and_ no dinner."

Harry stayed silent as the engine revved up and pulled from the side of the road, heading towards the restaurant.

--------------------------------------------------

Draco was bored. Extremely bored. As utterly bored as is humanly possible; and it was his birthday. Sighing, he jumped down from his chair and walked to the sliding glass door leading out into the garden. He slid it open and stepped into the garden outside of the cafe. Looking around, he saw that there were flowers all over. Lilies, poppies, roses, dahlias, bachelor's buttons. Every kind of flower you could think of lined the twisting pathways of the garden. Draco stepped onto the cobblestone path and began moseying through the bushes and trees. As he walked, he noticed a boy about his age with scruffy black hair, and brilliantly green eyes shaded by glasses. _I wonder who he is, _Draco wondered. The boy blew his hair out of his eyes, annoyed when it fell back. Draco walked over and plopped himself down onto the stone bench next to him, talking a bite of his cake.

"Hello," he said after he finished chewing. "I'm Draco. What's your name?"

The boy started and turned to stare at him. "Um, Harry. I'm Harry."

Draco looked at the boy curiously. He looked raggedy. His clothes were much too big for him and he looked underfed.

"Want some cake? It's chocolate," he offered.

"Could I?"

"Well, I just offered didn't I? Of course you can! Here, just use my fork." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Harry blushed. "O-Oh. Right."

Harry took the fork and cut a small bite of the cake off, spearing it and hesitantly putting it in his mouth.

Draco looked at him. "It's not poisonous, y'know."

"Oh, well. No. It's just...I've never had chocolate cake before."

Draco stared at Harry in awe. "You've never had cake before?"

"No." Harry answered sheepishly.

"Well now you have. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really good. I wish I could have that for dinner every day." Harry said wistfully. "It's better than what my aunt and uncle feed me."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because it's chocolate cake! How could I have chocolate cake for dinner?"

"Well, you just make whatever your dinner is chocolate cake. It's not hard."

"How can you make chocolate cake out of dinner?"

"Easy, you just do a spell."

"A spell?"

"Y'know, magic?"

"M-Magic. Right. Okay."

"Here, I'll show you." Draco said. He put his finger up to his mouth, signaling for Harry to be quiet. Draco snuck up behind his father, Lucius, and with a few quick and careful movements he had swiped his wand. "Ah hah!" After tip-toeing back to Harry, Draco took out the wand and waved it a round a bit

"So...what's the stick do?"

"Quiet! I have to concentrate. And it's not a stick, it's a wand."

"A wand..." Harry said skeptically. But he obediently shut his mouth and watched as Draco screwed his face up in concentration.

"I know this will work. My dad always says you can do whatever you want with this spell." Draco thought very hard for a few moments and then suddenly his face brightened up.

"I remember! Abada Kedafa!"

Nothing happened.

Draco looked confused and tried several other variations.

"Atada Cadaka! Avedi Kadrasa! Apana Kesapa!"

Each try Draco made ended in nothing happening. It was getting very frustrating.

Draco looked dejected. "It didn't work."

"I guess not."

"I wish I knew how to make it work. Then I wouldn't have to marry stupid Pansy."

"Who's Pansy?"

"She's this girl. My mummy says we're going to get married some day, only I don't want to."

"What's getting married?"

"I'm not sure," Draco replied, thinking. "I think it's kind of like having a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Bleh. I don't like Pansy, though. I'd rather marry you than her." Draco stuck his tongue out.

Harry blushed hard and Draco glanced over at him. "Don't you need to ask first?"

"What?"

"Don't you need to ask the person you want to get married to?"

"Well, I guess so."

Harry's face was getting redder by the second. It seemed like he was trying to get up the courage to do something. He shifted uncomfortably, and then all of a sudden blurted out a question at Draco.

"Dracowillyoumarryme?"

Oh.

"Er, could you say that again?"

Harry took in a deep, shaky breath. "Uh, I was just wondering if you would...marry...me."

"Why?"

"W-Well, I figured if you'd rather marry me than Pansy, it would be good if you did because that way you wouldn't have to marry her." Harry explained quickly, hoping his logic made sense.

Draco sat confused for a few seconds, then burst out laughing and smiling. "Of course!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. That's good."

"Yeah! I'll marry you!" Draco exclaimed happily. "Oh, we need rings though."

Harry looked around helplessly. "Well, where are we supposed to find rings?"

Draco bent over and picked up two small twigs. "These will work, I think..." he said, bending them into circles and testing one on his finger. "Yeah, they're fine." He turned around to face Harry and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" Harry gulped.

"I'm putting the ring on, silly," Draco replied, slightly annoyed. "Now stop squirming."

Harry tried very hard to stay still, but it was difficult. He wasn't used to someone touching him for so long. After living with his horrid aunt and uncle for his entire life, he almost didn't want people touching him at all, because he thought they might hit him like his uncle did, but Harry had gotten over that a year or so ago. He knew that they didn't like him, but at least they grudgingly gave him a decent place to stay (even if it _was_ a broom cupboard) and some food to eat. As long as he had those things, he really didn't care much about his aunt and uncle. For the most part, he ignored them. Until, of course, they decided they didn't want to ignore him.

Draco slipped the thin, twig ring on Harry's ring finger.

Harry inspected it carefully and blushed when he asked his question. "Well...it won't break, will it?"

"No, it won't break." Draco sighed while rolling is eyes. He smiled. "But now it's official. We're married."

Harry blushed even harder. He was doing a lot of that today.

"Draco!" Narcissa called from inside the cafe. "It's time to leave."

"Hm. That's my mum."

"Oh." Harry said blandly.

"Draco?" Narcissa called again, this time louder.

"I'd probably better go." Draco said, glancing at the door to the cafe.

"Draaacooo." Narcissa called, stepping outside into the garden.

Draco stood up and started to walk away,--"Bye, Harry."-- when he turned and quickly ran back to Harry, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for marrying me," he whispered.

Harry blushed for the third time and whispered back.

"You're welcome."

--------------------------------------------------

Narcissa stared at her son as he started to run towards her and then ran back to the boy he had been sitting next to, proceeding to kiss him on the cheek. Bellatrix came up behind her and spoke suddenly, startling her.

"Y'know, Draco just kissed Harry Potter."

"...I know."

"Harry Potter. That would be the Boy-Who-Lived." Bellatrix pointed out, trying to shock Narcissa out of her daze.

"Yeah."

Draco reached them and they began walking to the car.

"Where's daddy?" Draco inquired.

"He's staying with his friends for a while. Narcissa said softly. "They need to...talk about things."

Draco nodded and handed Narcissa his father's wand. "Well, I found his wand. We can give it to him when we get home."

Narcissa took the wand and stared at it for a few seconds, then stashed it in her back pocket. "Okay, honey."

Draco skipped ahead, whistling a wizarding tune to himself.

"You think we should tell him who it is he just kissed on the cheek?" Bellatrix asked quietly.

"No. Not just yet, anyway. We can wait until he's older." Narcissa replied. "That way there isn't much he can do about it."

"Very true." Bellatrix said, nodding. "Very true.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on the bench dumbfounded and touching his cheek gently. Eventually his surprise turned into awe and his awe turned into embarrassed appreciation.

"I think I'm going to like being married." He finally said to himself, looking at his ring again. "I think I'll like being married very much."

--------------------------------------------------

**THE END**


End file.
